


Like you never had wings by ohfreckle [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Like you never had wings by ohfreckleSummary: Will falls in love watching Hannibal wrist-deep in a man's body, smeared with blood.Something inside Will clicks into place during those few seconds he locks eyes with Hannibal, like he knows him on an intimate, profound level. It's a connection he can't place, didn't even know that it was missing all this time until he feels the void of its absence filled.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like you never had wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800231) by [ohfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle). 



> Merry Christmas Analise010!!

** **

**Title** : Like you never had wings  
**Author** : ohfreckle  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Hannibal  
**Character** : Hannibal/Will  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Will falls in love watching Hannibal wrist-deep in a man's body, smeared with blood.  
Something inside Will clicks into place during those few seconds he locks eyes with Hannibal, like he knows him on an intimate, profound level. It's a connection he can't place, didn't even know that it was missing all this time until he feels the void of its absence filled.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/800231)  
**Length** 0:19:33  
Link: [ here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/ITPE/like%20you%20never%20had%20wings%20by%20ohfreckle.mp3)

Cover art by the remarkable Reena_Jenkins


End file.
